<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naruto goes to Uzushiogakure by Aiyaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139651">Naruto goes to Uzushiogakure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaki/pseuds/Aiyaki'>Aiyaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Other, Prompt Fic, Rebuilt Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, The Fall Of Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Uzukage Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village Never Fell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaki/pseuds/Aiyaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Prompt Fiction! Not going to be finished!</p><p>"Naruto wanted to know why he was alone. That road leads him to home." </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1 of Naruto goes to Uzushiogakure prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naruto goes to Uzushiogakure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a prompt of an idea I had. If you don't like it don't read. It's for everyone to use and please link me the fanfictions you guys come up with. I'm hoping to read some great adventures. It's an idea I've been having because if they had sealing scrolls to hold dead bodies why couldn't Uzushio the great seal masters that they were have seals to hold people? And keep them alive in stasis for a hundred years or so?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Naruto stepped onto Uzushio’s red speckled shores he passed out. He was exhausted from running miles. Miles of sending out massive amounts of shadow clones to cover his tracks and henge into animals to confuse the Anbu had left him feeling drained for the first time in his life.</p><p>He wasn’t even sure if anyone had followed him or even cared but if not for that one paragraph. The paragraph wasn’t anything special but it meant the world to him. He was spending one of his detentions from Iruka-sensei, bored out of his mind.</p><p>He’d already cleaned up his prank scrubbing the walls free of the itching powder he lined it with and disabling the traps he made for Mizuki-sensei since the man gave him a mean face the previous week.</p><p>He was pretty sure Mizuki-sensei didn’t know he noticed but sometimes Naruto just got this wrong feeling from him and when he noticed Mizuki-sensei glaring at him from an academy window, with that same look everyone always gives him. He thought why not prank the guy before he had a chance to take it out on Naruto for no reason? But Iruka-Sensei caught him first.</p><p>Naruto sighed. Sometimes he was just tired of all the hate around him. Ya Know?</p><p>Giving Mizuki-sensei’s desk one last scrub he dropped the rag back into the bucket Iruka-sensei lent him and looked over at Iruka-sensei’s desk instead. With a few more weeks till graduation it was overflowing with paperwork and books, making the desk look like a disorganized mess.</p><p>Contrary to belief Naruto did keep his things organized, just in a way that he would know if someone had come into his house and moved things around like that one year where the civilians got a little too drunk at the Kyuubi Festival.</p><p>Sighing and with nothing else to do, Naruto decided to help his favorite teacher out and if he happened to find the answer’s on the graduation exam then he wasn’t going to say anything if the desk didn't.</p><p>Grinning, he went around it picking up papers here and there and placing them down in an orderly fashion to free up desk space. He gave a happy exclamation when he finally found the top of the desk in all the paperwork only to pause.</p><p>There on the side of the desk was a history book Naruto saw other academy students carry around but never remembered receiving one for himself. He actually never really received any other books other than that first year he applied to the academy but was found torn up in his apartment only two weeks later.</p><p>It's the exact reason he had his organized-not-organized system. To hide his possessions in case anyone decided to destroy his things again.</p><p>And why he had his entire building trapped with pranks. Not that he told anyone that. Squinting he looked at the title. The rise and fall of the 2nd Great Shinobi War? He kind of remembers hearing about that in one of Iruka-sensei’s lectures. His favorite Hokage the Yondaime made his fame in that war right?</p><p>Humming to himself he picked the book off the desk and flipped through it. He wasn’t really interested in boring old history but it might hold the secret to how he could become like the Yondaime and become Hokage faster.</p><p>Looking for words he understood, He skimmed around the book for mentions of the Yondaime or other Hokage's when he saw it.</p><p>His name.</p><p>Well, not his name, but his last name. Uzumaki. One of the main reasons he started to learn to read was learning the spelling of his name. So he could look at the monuments around Konoha for his fallen family members or mentions of them. But he never found any. Nothing on his parents or why his name was Uzumaki and not Uzushi like the kid down the street from him and where he came from. Or why the villagers seemed to hate him for no reason.</p><p>He always desperately looked for it. And his name was right here in this book.</p><p>Nervous and looked around him to make sure Iruka-sensei was still not back to check on him yet.<br/>
After confirming he wasn’t, Naruto shoved the book down his shirt and continued to organize the desk like he did no wrong.</p><p>Whatever was in that book had the answers to his questions that even Hokage-Jiji wouldn’t give him. Maybe...Maybe it held information on who he was as well. He wasn’t going to just let that knowledge slip through his fingers.</p><p>Later that night. After playing it off that he organized Iruka-sensei’s desk only to look for graduation answers and having a fun bowl of ramen with Iruka-sensei to make up for it, he’d almost forgotten about the book he’d stolen, when it flopped out of his jacket after he had shed it to go take a lukewarm bath for the night.</p><p>Naruto looked at the book that had fallen to the floor in trepidation. He didn’t know if he was ready but he desperately wanted to know what was in it. Picking it up, he shoved it under his bed to hide it.</p><p>He wanted to know what it said but at the same time, he was scared. What if his family were monsters? Or it told him why he was an orphan? Or if his family followed a cult religion that believed in ghosts or something?</p><p>No, best to just put it away until after graduation, that way he can focus on passing and then read it.</p><p>Weeks later, after finding out that he was a demon and held a monster inside of him. After Iruka-sensei passed out, he still didn’t pass the genin exam. After beating Mizuki-sensei in a brawl with his new clone jutsu and watching Iruka-sensei be carted off to the hospital for treatment. Naruto’s trepidation disappeared.</p><p>He wanted to know why. Why was he a demon? Why did Kyubbi get sealed into him? And why! Why was he always alone?!</p><p>After the Hokage let him go after receiving his statement on the fake exam, Naruto ran home and locked his door.</p><p>His apartment seemed even more empty and desolate in the darkness. Naruto ran into his room and ripped his bed upside down to find the book just where he left it.</p><p>Palming through it he hurriedly turned on the lamp in his rooms and squinted through his tears.</p><p>The page where he found his name was open in front of him within minutes.</p><p>
  <em>“Throughout the 2nd Great Shinobi War, there was never a greater loss than the clan of Uzumaki and the island village Uzushiogakure known as the Hidden Eddy Village, the leading fuinjutsu experts of the world and sister village to Konohagakure located in the Land of Whirlpools. Konohagakure’s greatest failure was destroyed without remorse by the villages Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Mist Village), Kumogakure no Sato (Hidden Cloud Village), and Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village). Following the destruction of the village Konohagakure, no Sato elected shrines to their fallen comrades and had all the flak jackets worn by the chūnin and jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure bear the crest of Uzushiogakure, symbolizing the strong friendship between both villages. A great village was lost and the Great Uzumaki clan was lost to the tides. Konohagakure will always carry this failure of lost life till the end.”</em>
</p><p>With tears falling down his cheeks, and frustration crawling in his chest Naruto cried. Screaming out in the air why! When he just found a clue! Only to find out his village. HIS CLAN! Was slaughtered. For what? It didn’t say but still. His family. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. And he was all that was left.<br/>
He didn’t even belong in Konoha!</p><p>He cried. Naruto cried and cried until the book's pages were soaked and he had to use one of his socks to clean it up.</p><p>What was he going to do now?</p><p>No one was left in his clan. His family's village was destroyed, and he still hadn’t passed the graduation exam. And Naruto didn’t think he could stand another year of failure. Iruka-sensei, he thought, wouldn't be able to be his teacher anymore and he’d be switching classes again to someone not so nice. To someone who didn’t care and just thought he was the fox probably.</p><p>Suddenly, Naruto wished he could have seen it. Seen what his family's village was like. Maybe it still stood? Or even parts of it? Books last a long time right? Maybe he could go there for just a bit? Pay his respects and gather what was left of his heritage?</p><p>But Hokage-Jiji would never allow it.</p><p>He was always checking up on him even when he went to live in the forest for that short amount of time back when he was first let out of the orphanage. Jiji said he could have the apartment if he became a ninja.</p><p>Would Hakage-Jiji take the apartment away if he couldn’t graduate?</p><p>Then where would he live?</p><p>Images of blue sea and whirlpools floated into his brain and Naruto grimaced. If he wanted to see Uzushio he’d probably have to leave that night. He didn’t know what tomorrow would bring but he wasn’t going to spend another year in the academy and he didn’t know why but he knew if he asked Hokage-Jiji to leave he wouldn’t be allowed.</p><p>Making his decision, Naruto created a few clones and started to plan his greatest prank yet.</p><p> </p><p>A bird cawed over his head when Naruto awoke. A seagal had taken to circling him as if eyeing him for a quick meal only to caw indignantly when he started moving and got up off the sand.</p><p>Scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes Naruto looked at the red shores around and he grinned. He gave a whoop and started running up the hills of Uzushio’s shoreline.</p><p>He did it! He finally made it to Uzushio! It took a few weeks and his clothing was in tatters, and learning to walk on water had been a pain, but he did it! He finally made it to his homeland.</p><p>The happiness was overwhelming and little sheets of tears whipped by his face as he scanned the island around him.</p><p>He was on the west side of the island if the moss of the trees were to be believed and it was nothing but trees and sand.</p><p>So the village must be further in or on the other side of the island. He thought to himself.</p><p>Not wanting to miss any more time, Naruto started to run down the beach hoping to find relics of his past.</p><p>Mid-day he finally arrived at what used to be a watchtower he thinks. It was made out of some sort of white stone and it was broken in half, the top of it laying on its side with a cracked swirl symbol broken in half.</p><p>He stopped when he found the bodies. His grin falling off his face. They were just lying there left to rot in the unforgiving sun along the base of the tower. Six people in total, looking closer revealed two of them to hold the Uzushiogakure’s headband and the other four to hold Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri. Four men against two obviously watchtower chunin or jonin?</p><p>Naruto had known that the village was attacked and had been destroyed but they didn’t bury or burn the dead? They just left them no differentiation between the attackers and the defenders to rot?</p><p>The first tears burst out of his eyes and didn’t stop as he walked further into the village.</p><p>More and more bodies laid out in poses of death. Some reaching out of crushed houses, the entire village made out of stone now broken rubble and swirls on the ground.</p><p>The amount of death that still hung in the air made his stomach roll and he was for once glad he didn’t eat his breakfast.<br/>
The entire village of Uzushiogakure was a graveyard and only the dead told the tales. Why no one had given his family's village their last rights he didn’t know, but he knew it had to be done soon. The air was screaming for it.</p><p>Finally getting to the back of the village he let out a breath of relief as the malevolence in the air let up and he found himself at what must have been a civilian district. Most of the stone houses were still standing and he strangely didn’t see as many bodies as he did when he entered the village.</p><p>He searched around the homes until he found himself a new shirt and trousers that he could replace with his tattered ones and started looking for a good place to bunk down for the night.</p><p>Most of the homes had no electricity or heating and it was going to get really, really cold at night, he knew from experience. Following the path uphill he found himself exiting the village shortly and turned around confused.</p><p>The path seemed to go on into the mountain but why was it so short? Looking at the dwindling sun Naruto decided to follow the path up the mountain instead of stay in the village.</p><p>He could always sleep in a tree, it is better than to sleep next to ghosts anyway.</p><p>Hiking up the road, the path led him to a big cave with the Uzumaki signature swirls etched all over the walls, even the ground!</p><p>Since he didn’t have time to look for another place Naruto started to make camp in the cave and set up his traps to catch some game.</p><p>Forty minutes later he had a roaring fire and a brown rabbit on a stick. It wasn’t ramen but it would keep him until the morning. Not that he had much of an appetite after seeing his family's village.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll start burning them all tomorrow. That's what his gut feeling was telling him to do anyway. He didn’t have the strength to bury them all. And didn’t know how to make stone plaques with their names. Heck, he didn’t even know any of their names. But he’ll put all the ones with Uzushio’s symbol on one side of the beach for a pyre and throw the other ninja into the whirlpools. It was his best guess of what they would have wanted.</p><p>Laying back against the cave wall Naruto sighed. Maybe after everyone was buried he could rebuild the place, he thought absentmindedly.<br/>
The fire cracked and great wind whooshed through the cave making a howling sound only for a thud to follow afterward.</p><p>“W-who’s there!” Naruto spoke for what seemed like the first time in weeks. No one replied and Naruto looked towards the back of the cave he hadn’t explored yet.</p><p>The wind whooshed again making the same howling sound and thud that followed after. Naruto hurried to grab a stick from his fire in case it burned out and pointed it at the back of the cave. With all the dead around maybe, the place was haunted?!</p><p>“I asked w-who’s there! Ghosts?! I can hear you breathing ya-know! I’m not afraid!” He yelled down the cave no one replied.</p><p>Naruto shook himself and determinedly started to walk deeper into the cave following the symbols of his clan. The wind seemed to taunt him every few minutes and kept making the whooshing and thud sound.</p><p>Soon he was at what looked like the end of the cave. The wind whooshed by again and finally, the thud followed after.</p><p>Stepping forward he finally sees what was making the thud sound. Buried in the ground halfway was a child-sized skull. With a rock stuck in its eye socket.</p><p>Naruto drops his makeshift torch in horror. He takes a step back only to hear a crunch and looks down.</p><p>A broken rib cage is cushioning his foot with a little straw doll clutched in its tiny fingers.</p><p>“No…” He rasps hurriedly stepping out of the little kid's chest he just crushed. No. No. No.No.No.</p><p>Not kids. He steps back again and trips into a pile of bones.</p><p>No.no. This was not happening. No. They're all dead. Dead. Babies. Children. No. NO.</p><p>He screams internally and outwardly as his hand is cut by something sharp on the ground causing him to push himself up off the ground to get out of the sea of the dead he suddenly found himself in.</p><p>No.No.No.No.No.<br/>
He kept chanting to himself pushing himself up on the wall, his hand smearing blood all over one of the Uzushio symbols.</p><p>He just needed to get out. Needed to leave. Get back to his camp. And Leave, and not see children. Babies, Oh god.</p><p>Naruto felt like he couldn’t breathe and needed to leave this place right now.</p><p>Turning around to leave a white light started to shimmer in his vision and the whole world started to shift around him. He tripped again this time on his own feet. And found himself back on the ground.</p><p>He turned back towards the dead children’s bodies to see what grabbed him only to stare in shock.</p><p>The bodies were gone. Completely gone like they were never there. What shocked Naruto more was the bright glowing Panels of a shrine with Uzushio’s symbol etched at the top of it.</p><p>The wind whooshed again ruffling his hair and the thud followed. Except for this time the thud was a window panel. It’s brown and redwood wobbling in the wind.</p><p>What the hell.</p><p>Naruto pushed himself up and looked around confusedly. The outside of the shrine held rocks and a few plants and a small water lake. Gone were the bodies of babies.</p><p>Did he die?</p><p>Was he now at the gates of Kami-Sama?</p><p>Did he finally eat one of those bad mushrooms he once blacked out on?</p><p>Unsure he walked up the path now in front of him to the stairs of the shrine. Someone was in there by the way the shadows moved around the rice screens.</p><p>Was he supposed to knock to let Kami-Sama know he was there? Or something? Maybe he should open it. Maybe someone was in there that needed his help?</p><p>Maybe right?</p><p>Naruto took a deep breath to steady himself and walked up the final steps of the shrine.</p><p>Reaching his hand out he knocked softly. “Uh-no Kami-Sama? Um, are you ok? Un-no Hello?”</p><p>He asked. The only reply he received was groaning from multiple voices. Like when someone just woke up and didn’t want to get out of bed.</p><p>Confused Naruto opened the door.</p><p>Inside was packed with mats, blankets, pillows, and scrolls upon scrolls as kids and old ladies and ladies all started to shift and wake up.</p><p>Every single one of them had dark red hair and blue, hazel, or black eyes. One woman seemed to wake up as she was leaning against a wall to the sound of her crying baby in her arms. Everyone was grumbling and stretching their limbs as if awaking from a deep sleep.</p><p>Naruto stared open-mouthed as more and more people seemed to wake up and found himself in front of a mass of redheads and confused faces.</p><p>One elderly woman was crying over a man that wouldn’t get up and another was looking sternly faced at a bunch of children in front of her.</p><p>An older man with a cane was finally able to stand and everyone seemed to look at him with expectation.</p><p>The older man looked as old as Ji-ji and had salt and pepper-like hair. The roots of his head turned white while his ends still held onto that vibrant red color.</p><p>He looked around the room, seeming to do a headcount before his eyes found Naruto’s.</p><p>The old man looked at him in confusion and looked at other old men, women, and children around him.</p><p>He made his way over to Naruto and looked him up and down.</p><p>“Hello, I don’t believe your one of ours, what is your name kid?” He asked Naruto politely; his body holding a stance Naruto saw many retired shinobi hold, a ready to fight stance in case of danger. Naruto closed his mouth and looked the man up and down as well. Noticing the man was missing his right leg but didn’t seem to mind it.</p><p>Looking the man up in the eyes he grinned up at him and gave his signature introduction.</p><p>“My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I’m going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!” He said proudly, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>The old man’s face held a look of surprise.</p><p>“Uzumaki you say. Well, I don’t remember any of my grandkids having you, but It's nice to meet one of my broods. My name is Kaito Uzumaki. It’s nice to meet you Naruto.” He replied holding his hand out to the young jinchūriki.</p><p>Naruto’s jaw dropped again and he stared at the man. Looking around he noticed everyone looked like Old man Uzumaki as well and all held some resemblance to him in the room.</p><p>Again tears started to gather in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall.</p><p>After all, Naruto’s Uzumaki’s Clan just got a whole lot bigger.</p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>